Divergent: A New Story:Paused Again!
by SSShadowz
Summary: Well...I have paused it yet again...SORRY! I am killing myself with writing another Story...it'll come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Just settle down, and read my friends.

I am Serana, and I am Erudite.

I transferred to Dauntless.

I am Divergent.

_I will live, _I think as I approach Eric, whose last words were:

"Jump."

He had gestured to the ledge of the roof, and Peter was casually ruffling his hair as I removed my jacket, exposing my blue long sleeved V-Neck and my black shorts, causing fake gasps to arise from the crowd.

I stepped to the ledge and jumped without hesitation.

I hit a net, and a arm grabbed mine as I untangled myself, crawling out of the net.

I watch as the well muscled arm became attached to a person.

He had piercing blue eyes, and a tattoo peaked out of the collar of his shirt.

"What's your Name?" he asks, then noticing my hesitation, smiled.

"Chose wisely, you only get to pick once."

"Sera, S-E-R-A" I say, grinning.

"Sera, First Jumper," he yells behind him, and dozens of dauntless appear, applauding me, and I blush bright crimson.

_Later:_

When everyone was in the compound, safe and earth-bound, He, Four, lead us into a chasm, down a staircase with no railings, and I distinctly heard a rushing of water, indicating how deep we were underground.

"This is the Pit, of which you will come to love, here you will-"

and Christina, a friend I met on the train, interrupted.

"The Pit? Super Original naming." she says, snorting.

"What's your name," he says, walking towards her.

"Christina" she squeaks out, frightened.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to listen to Candor smart-mouths I would've joined their faction." he says, face scarily calm.

I blush with anger.

"Stop." I say calmly, and he looks up in shock, and I hear gasps behind me.

"She doesn't know better, she has spoke her mind her entire life, what do you expect? For us to act dauntless within hours of transferring?" I ask, a look of defiance spilling across my face.

I hear whispering when I finish, and his eyes meet mine.

A flicker crosses his eyes, _Anger maybe? Longing?_

Then he turns and silently leads us to our dorm.

"Thanks" Christina whispers next to me, and I nod, shrugging.

"This is the dorm, and you will stay here for the next three weeks of training." Four says, then leaves quickly, adding "Training is at 8:00 o' clock, don't be late." then he leaves silently.

I go into the pit, accompanied by Christina, and buy a V-Neck long sleeved shirt, like my own clothes back home, and buy dark denim shorts.

I quickly decide to get a haircut.

I flip my dark, curly wave of hair out of my face, and enter the salon, getting my bangs cut off, finally, as my family wouldn't allow me to cut them off before, and I stare at my reflection.

Bright red lips, pale skin, dark curly waves of hair tumbling down my shoulders, and notice that my dark eyes are glowing, _excitement? I think, confused._

When I have finished, it is time to go to the dinning hall for supper.

My eyes take in the mass of tables, and I sit next to a group of dauntless-born.

"Hey" a boy says, waving me over, gesturing for me to sit next to him. "My name is Uriah, that is Zeke," he says, gesturing to the boy next to him.

"Hi, I'm Sera." I say, blushing.

I fill my plate, and I eat some of my burger, unfazed by the food, as I had seen the Dauntless eating them when they rarely saw the sun.

_**This is the beginning of the first chapter, and Sera is of my making, and this story is similar to Veronica Roth's, but of my plotted design :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to ThatGirlBeka for following and making me want to continue my story with my little friend Sera.**_

When I was finished with my meal, I didn't hesitate to escape the stares of my fellow dauntless, getting to the dorm quickly, running through the dimly lit halls and narrow passages.

I slowly undress, and climb into bed, and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

_In the morning...or is it? You really can't tell in this place.._

I think groggily, and climb out of my bunk, oblivious to the show I am putting on for the rest of the initiates, and pull on my new clothes I bought in the pit.

I check the clock, and it points 7:55 am, and I hurry along, rushing to the training room after I fix my hair, quickly pulling it up into a messy bun.

I rush in at the exact second Four begins talking, slipping in quietly.

"I will teach you a few basic punches and kicks, as you don't exactly use your brain in a fight as much as a fist." he says, looking at me in particular, and I raise my hand in a mock fashion.

"Can we get this over with, it really isn't new." I say, yawning.

"If this is so boring, you take over." he says, smirking with victory.

"Fine."

I walk to the front of the room, dragging Four by the elbow, and he must be surprised, as I drag him along quite easily.

He looks at me expectantly, and I stare back, thinking quickly.

_**Sorry this is SUPER MEGA short, but I need ideas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am flipping in circles...64 viewers!**_

_**Thank you all for viewing, and shout-out to ThatGirlBeka.**_

_**I listened to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance while writing :D, sorry if this is lame, I tried. I made Sera a bit cocky and I revealed a bit of her back-story!**_

I give him a sharp uppercut to his jaw, and I smirked when it caught him off-guard.

"That, my friends, what happens when you don't pay the slightest bit of attention, and you get too cocky." I say, smiling.

A few people clap, and a few look envious, but I am oblivious when Four climbs up from the ground, and his jaw is blood-red.

"You didn't have to show off." he says, glaring.

I stare into his eyes, because I know lowering them is a sign of defeat.

All is silent.

"You didn't have to be cocky." I say, staring into his dark, dreamy eyes.

_Stop it Sera.._I tell myself, but by then I am hopelessly lost in his eyes, dark blue, like the ocean.

_By then, I am making a mental list of what I am positive of:_

_1. I like it in dauntless._

_2. I am divergent._

_And lastly,_

_I am hopelessly in love with Four._

He looks away, breaking me from my trace, and I see, his kick coming at me in slow motion, and I catch it, flipping him, then I step off the mat, and exit the room, heading to the pit.

All the time, telling myself how stupid I am.

Someone grabs me from behind.

I try to punch them, but they gag me and tie me up, and carry me to a metal railing.

Then I realize I am dead.

It is THE metal railing, overlooking the pit.

A hand touches me, and then I go wild, kicking and turning, and shake off my gag, and see the faces of my attackers.

Peter, Drew, Al, and Molly..Wait.. _**AL?**_

Al clamps a hand over my mouth, but too late, as I cry out, my cry echoing in the pit for a time.

Somebody grabs Peter from behind, and I see my rescuer.

Four.

He cared.

To save me.

I fall, without the support I need, and watch Four give a sharp uppercut to Molly, then punching Drew in the face, and Al was long gone.

He (Four) then comes over to me, untying me, and I put my arms around my knees, sobbing.

This was the first time I had cried since...

I was 15, and my parents were out of the house, and then they came home, but crashed into another car, giving them a one-way ticket to death.

My brother and I cried that day,

and my brother later died of grief.

Then choosing day came, and I went to dauntless, hoping for my sweet release.

I hoped wrong.

Four put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"No." I say, and I hear the hurt in my voice.

He picks me up, and then I realize how hurt I am.+

Drew punched me in the jaw so hard I didn't feel it when I struggled.

He probably broke my jaw, and I have had worse, so it doesn't bother me much.

Much.

I have bruises all over my neck and arms, my legs untouched.

I pass out, and see the sway, signaling I am being carried.

I wake up, and I slowly see the words: _Fear God Alone_

on the wall, and then I see him.

Four walks over, and helps me sit up, and I wince.

"Hey." I say, smiling weakly.

"Hello" he says, smiling back, and gives me a cup of water.

I nod in thanks, and drink it slowly.

_**Yeah, I got her beat up**_

_**Sorry Sera!**_

_**Sera: My jaw hurts.**_

_**Me: I promise you will feel better soon.**_

_**So yeah, Four dismissed the training and Peter decided to try and kill Sera.**_

_**Now, back to the story.**_

"Why am I here" I ask, looking around.

It is his room, I realize, then a blush rises in my cheeks.

"I thought you probably want to keep this quiet." he says, and I smile at him.

"Thanks" Is all I say.

"I could report this, you know." He says, and I shake my head.

"They will get enough of what's coming for them." I say, and I rise, and go to the door, and he grabs my shoulders, and pulls me down to the floor with irresistible force.

"No." he says.

"Yes" I say, pulling away, walking out of the door.

I find Peter, and punch him in the face, satisfied by the _Crunch_ that follows.

Then I leave, going to the pit, and climbing down the side, find a tiny cave, and I curl up there, and cry.

He finds me soon enough, and silently sits next to me, and I sniffle, and he wraps a arm around me, and I lay my head on his shoulder instinctively.

He squeezes my shoulders, and it comforts me.

He turns and looks into my eyes.

_Eh... I'm dead anyways, might as well._

I kiss him.

Surprisingly, he kisses me back, our fingers intertwine, and our mouths fit together perfectly, like we were meant for each-other.

I pull away and smile at him.

We stare into each-others eyes for as long as I can.

I fall asleep in his arms, smiling.

_**Yay for Sour!**_

_**That is the ship-name I decided on.**_

_**I like sour candy, so it just works out.**_

_**Love you all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Now for more Sour Lovely Lemonly Goodness, this will have a Badass Sera and some lemon (slight lemon) ThatGirlBeka, this is JUST for you!**_

_**I want Sera to be a wizard but I dont know...lets see if I want to!**_

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

When I wake, I realize I am not still in "Our Spot," but I am in Four's Room,

somehow.

_**Fear God Alone...**_

Is written on the wall in black paint, and I smile.

Then I realize I am chained to the wall.

_Oh great... _I think, and quickly dart my eyes around the room.

"Oh, excellent, you're awake my dear!" a female voice exclaims.

_Oh excellent, my old friend Jeanine Matthews..._

"Hello Jeanine, how are you?" I ask, completely sincere.

"Quite horrible actually, My best student is gone, and I cannot obtain her." She says, looking at me with a small, sad smile. 

"You surely jest, I am NOT the best." I state, smiling warmly at her.

"On another note, why am I chained up Jeanine?" I ask, and I know my eyes are lit up in curiosity.

"I don't quite know, but let me help you my dear." she says, and moves to un-do the chains.

_Clink...Clink..Clink.._

Once I am out, I rub my wrists where the chains were.

"Where is Four?"

"He is...well...my dear, he tried to stop David from collecting you, and he is at our compound..." she said, and then I noticed something in her eyes, a glint.

I did NOT like the situation...not at all.

" .he" I ask her, frowning, anger quickly coming over me.

"Calm down Sera dear...I will take you to him now, and I do think he loves you dear, and you know how good I am at reading people." she says with a smirk.

"Good, if he didn't I may have had to kill him." I say, smiling and blushing.

Five minutes later, one helicopter and a VERY pissed off Uriah later (dont ask)

we are at the Erudite compound.

Then I see red, why you ask? I saw them.

My friend and Four are fighting, and somehow Four is on the ground in a strangle hold, courtesy of my friend.

"For gods sakes, David!" I yell, pulling David off Four and kicking his legs out from under him.

I grab Fours toned fore-arm and pull him up.

"Boys.." I mutter, and Four gives me one of those rare smiles.

"What the hell Anna?" David says, perplexed.

"Next time, please refrain from trying to kill my boyfriend." The words slipped out of my mouth, then I blushed furiously.

"I swear to god...Anna...Serana...You know you are moving to quickly-"

I interrupt him, not willing to listen any longer.

"Screw that crap, you know it's not true, I am 17 and you are 18, GET OVER YOURSELF! I know I turned you down two years ago but you dont have to act like my father." I retort, angry.

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

_**First Cliffy!**_

_**ThatGirlBeka I have a question for you:**_

_**Do you think Sera should break out of the factions and go to the land of Europe to find harry potter or is that stupid? I want to know since you are one of my favourite followers!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_


End file.
